Rogue's dark past
by Squirchy
Summary: Backstory of Rogue after the Grand Magic Games. This is mainly for use on my anime chat just is a background of my account but could also become something else later. This may become 2 or 3 parts long. This is my first post ever as well.


The tournament has just ended and the Eclipse Gate has been destroyed. Everyone has since then arrived at their respectives guilds. Rogue returns to sabertooth along with Frosch, his most precious friend, Sting, his best friend, and Lector, Sting's most precious friend.

One year has passed and Rogue is looking at the job board. He is looking for a job that is possible for him to do alone. He finds one: "Monsters have been terrorizing the nearby villges by the mountain region. Need containment of area or monsters eliminated." He takes the poster off the board and proceedes out the door when he is confronted by Sting.

"Hey Rogue, where you going"

"Just going out to do a job, clearing monsters something that easy"

"Aye, just be careful." Sting notices the posters. "Mind if I see that?"

Rogue hands him the poster "Go ahead."

After reading the poster for a moment, "Rogue, I remember hearing about this job, it was recently moved upto s-class material"

"Shouldn't be a problem. Frosch care to join me?"

"Yes"

Rogue and Frosch head towards the clients village fighting small monsters they encounter. When they reach the village they notice that it is completely walled off and has many markings on the exterior. Rogue yells that he is a mage and has come regarding a job request hoping someone hears him.

Not too long after, a person is seen at the top of the wall and orders the walls open. When they enter the village Rogue asks to see the client but is informed that he died just last week.

"Who can I talk to about the job then?" Rogue asks.

"That would be the current temporary mayor"

"Where is he?"

"Head towards the village center and head left, you can't miss it"

"Alright" Rogue, along with Frosch, follow the instructions they were given and, like the gaurd said, was the mayors home. They walk up to the house and ask about the job.

"Ahh, yes. Someone posted that a couple of weeks ago, since then we were able to get a wall up but still the monsters persist."

"I actually came to help get rid of the monsters for you"

"Great! The monsters originated from the mountain about a month ago."

"Alright, I'll head there first. Ready Frosch?"

"Yes."

"Good Luck." the mayor says.

Rogue and Frosch head towards the mountain like was said. When they arrive, they notice a little shack.

"Fro thinks we should check there"

"Good idea Frosch"

They investigate the shack and see lab equipment everywhere. "What was going on here?" Rogue asks himself. He finds a mysterious vial nearby, filled, sealed, and label as deadly. He picks up the vial and then starts to head back towards the village.

On the way back, they fall into a pitfall that someone had dug for the monsters. Rogue loses his control of the bottle in the fall. The pit seemed 50 feet deep and 10 feet wide. After they finally hit the ground, they both sit up.

"What the-" Rogue starts to say but notices too late that he lost the vial. When he notices the vial it is too late, the vial hits and breaks upon Frosch head. Shocked, he ask scared "Frosch are... are.. you ok?"

Suddenly Rogue starts hearing Frosch screaming and notcies something smoke comming off of his head. "ROGUE... HELP ME!" he cries in agony. Rogue does everything he can to help him little exceed, crying while do it. After Rogue tries everything he can think of, he tries to get out of the pitfall. Once he gets out of the pitfall he is left with two choices: either go back to the shack and look for an anitdote or head towards the village and see if they have one.

Rogue decides to head towards the shack since the village doesn't know why this is happening in the first place. He uses his shadow drive to get back faster knowing that time is of the essence. Once they get there, he lays Frosch gently on the table and places his torso under his head to help make feel comfortable. Rogue is frantically searching for something that would seem like it'd help his exceed friend, with tears blurring his vision all the while.

"Ro...Ro... gue... do...don't feel sad... I've had... fun being with you" Frosch struggles to say "No one can ever be better than you..."

"FROSCH! I FOUND IT!" Rogue says with a relieved smile as he finds a vial that says antidote. He turns around and doesn't see Frosch moving. "Frosch? FROSCH!" Rogue despartly opens the vial and puts it on Frosch hoping it works. After a minute, Frosch hasn't moved at all. Crying "Frosch! NO!" He then takes the exceed back to the village and asks that they hold onto him until he finishes.

Rogue finishes the mission and heads back to the guild with Frosch in his arms. When he returns to the guild, everyone notices that something is wrong, Sting asks to see Rogue alone. After Rogue tells him what happened, Sting is also in tears and Lector, who had been listening through the door, comes barging in.

"FROSCH CAN'T BE DEAD, HE JUST CAN'T BE!" Lector yells with tears in his eyes.

"Lec...tor.. he has... and I couldn't save him in time" they all become depressed regarding Frosch and they all tell the guild about what happened to Frosch and agree to hold him a funeral the next day.

Later that night, when Rogue fell asleep, he had a horrible nightmare about Frosch's death. It was an exact replica of what had happened. He ended up waking up in the middle of the night, he looked around and noticed something that scared him. What he saw was that there was furniture everywhere across the room and holes in his walls. The only sane spot was his bed since thats where he was at. He heard that if he were to ever let Frosch die, he had to not get consumed by the darkness, the results could be devastating. He thought that he was a threat to the guild with like this. He went over to his exceed's body, hugged him, said his goodbyes and disappeared in the middle of that very same night.

Rogue kept wandering around the country for a couple days and every time he napped or slept, he always was woken up around destruction.


End file.
